Let me tell you why I'm a super power
by nicetwin123
Summary: America was getting annoyed with everyone insulting him all the time. So he decided to remind the nations why he was a superpower during one of the world meetings. A little OC. Please R&R. One-Shot.


"You're such an idiot." England snapped as America finished his presentation. "Why do treat everything like a joke?"

America mentally frowned. " _Don't snap."_ He told himself.

"I don't treat everything like a joke." America said simply.

"Right. Says the one who can't pay back any of his debts." China snorted.

 _"Don't snap. Don't snap."_

"He is still young, he doesn't understand." France said giving America a pitiful look.

" _Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap."_

"How did he ever become a super power?" England sneered.

Russia had backed away from the group, wisely staying quite. The cold war had taught him a lot about America, and he knew from the look in Americas eyes that something bad was going to happen. And he was right.

A creepy dark feeling suddenly filled the room, causing everyone to shudder. At first they looked at Russia, but were surprised to see it wasn't him. Russia simply nodded towards the center of the room, where America was. They froze, afraid of what they saw. America's usually kind blue eyes had become cold, and unmerciful. He wore a sneer on his face, and he wasn't fidgeting, but standing perfectly still.

"You want to know how I became a super power?" He asked them, in a deadly serious voice. "Well, let me tell you."

He looked around the room, silently daring anyone to stop him. No one did.

"There are multiple reasons why I am the only super power of the world." He said. "For a start, I dominate the Pacific and Atlantic oceans, which are the two most used trade routes in the world. That said, the oceans themselves are the reason why I am successful. The oceans place me right between Europe and Asia, which are also economic powers." He glanced at the European and Asian countries, who seemed to be proud to be called powerful. "However, with my GDP* at 16,768,100, this makes me the top ranking economy. In comparison, China has the second highest GDP ranking at 9,181,204. So I dwarf you all." America was pleased to see everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Second, in order to keep myself in power on the ocean, I have the most powerful navy in the world. At the core of which are my aircraft carriers. I have 12 of them, each one with more power than some nation's entire military program. In comparison, Russia and China only have one aircraft carrier each. In fact, my navy has the second most powerful air force in the world. My actual air force is the best. I have no trouble funding my military, seeing as it has a budget of 700 billion." At this, most nations went pale.

"Third, I can blockade anyone I want. This means that I can simply get what I want, or the country who is giving me trouble will be cut off from world trade. Within reason of course. In fact, even Russia can't challenge me with facing financial ruin. His military is unable to compete with mine, so he has to pay for the annexation of the Crimean peninsula.*" Russia merely smiled at this.

"Finally, many nations depend on me for military and economic purposes. I control the World Bank, and other major global banking funds makes me the biggest player in today's economy system." America stopped for a moment, and then smiled happily. His eyes were back to normal, warm and inviting.

"Now, I will admit that I do owe China a lot of money." He said cheerfully.

"That's right." China said.

"But the fact of the matter is I usually ignore it. I just don't care dude."

"WHAT?" China said his jaw dropping open.

"And I can act a bit stupid sometimes." America said with a shrug.

"Quite right." England muttered.

"But it's fun to act my age sometimes. I don't want to be a kill joy like England."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" England shouted. France and the rest of the European countries started laughing.

"I like to eat, but I'm not the fattest country in the world anymore." America also said, this time with a pout.

"What? Then who is?" Germany asked with a frown.

"Mexico." America said.

"Dude, that was uncalled for." Mexico whined. Canada sniggered. (The North American brothers were pretty close, even if America sometimes forgets about Canada and fights a lot with Mexico.)

"I can be a total pain in the neck." America said grinning widely. "But I'm sure you thought the same thing when England, Spain, and Russia were in power."

"The hamburger bastard is right." Romano said with a nod. "Spain was a pain in the ass. In fact, he still is."

"How can you say that after all those tomatoes I shared with you?" Spain said with a grin.

"England is still a pain in the ass as well." Scotland said rolling his eyes.

"You Wanker." England shouted.

"I wasn't that bad." Russia said. The Baltic States said nothing to deny or confirm Russia's statement.

"Well, I hope I got my point across." America said walking back to his seat. _"God, I need a nap."_ America thought as he sat down. _"I wonder if anyone would care if I nodded off for a while."_

 ** _GDP:_** The gross domestic product is one the primary indicators used to gauge the health of a country's economy. It represents the total dollar value of all goods and services produced over a specific time period - you can think of it as the size of the economy.

 ** _The Annexation of Crimean Peninsula:_** Is a little hard to explain, so here is a link to explain it. wiki/Annexation_of_Crimea_by_the_Russian_Federation

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the story. I didn't mean to make America sound so scary or out of Character. The Information that was stated is pretty up to date. Please review. Thanks!_**


End file.
